


Pounced Again

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Community: fic_promptly, Drama, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee tries another pounce and Bikky comes to his foster father’s rescue yet again.





	Pounced Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/gifts).



> Written for oneill’s prompt ‘Any, Any, “Say good-bye to your kneecaps, brat!”,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Midway through the manga, Vol. 5 maybe.

Ryo almost groaned aloud, but he didn’t particularly want to draw attention to himself, or at least not while he was still trying to make himself decent; his shirt was untucked, mostly unbuttoned, and had slipped off one shoulder, and somehow his belt had come undone. Hurriedly he straightened his clothes and pulled himself together. 

Why did this keep happening to him? He and Dee had just been talking, like two civilised adults, and the next thing he’d known, he’d been pinned down on the sofa as Dee’s hands wandered places they really shouldn’t. Not without permission, which Ryo definitely wouldn’t have given, he was sure of that. 

Probably. 

Maybe. 

Anyway, it was a good thing Bikky had come home when he had, otherwise… Ryo paused while re-fastening his belt, his eyes starting to glaze over as he remembered how good whatever it was Dee had been doing to him had felt. No, don’t think about it, just put it out of your mind; think about something else instead.

Dee was hopping on one foot in the middle of the living room, clutching at his shin. “That does it; this means war!” he roared, glaring at the mutinous small boy who’d just kicked him. “Say good-bye to your kneecaps, brat!”

Bikky stuck his tongue out and blew a loud raspberry. “You’ll have to catch me first, you nasty old perv! Hah! Too slow!” the boy gloated, dancing out of the way as Dee made a grab for him, then bending to yank the rug out from under Dee’s feet, toppling him over backwards to land with a heavy thud on the polished floorboards.

“Ow! Dammit! I’ll get you for that, you little bastard!”

“Dee! Language!” Ryo snapped at his partner, who was attempting to get back up on his feet again.

“The runt started it!” Dee complained, rubbing the back of his head.

“That doesn’t mean you have to retaliate. He’s just a kid, he doesn’t know any better, but you’re supposed to be an adult.” 

“That’s telling him!” Bikky crowed gleefully.

Ryo turned his attention to his foster son. “That’s enough, Bikky,” he chastised. “Put the rug back where it belongs and leave it there. That wasn’t funny; Dee could have been seriously hurt.”

“Sorry, Ryo,” Bikky said, doing as he was told. “But he should have kept his pervy mitts off you!”

“Bikky’s right about that; you should have,” Ryo said firmly, frowning at his partner.

Dee just shrugged, unconcerned. “You could’ve just said no.”

“I have, repeatedly, but this time you didn’t give me a chance to say anything at all, you were just all over me like… like an octopus with lips! I could barely breathe, never mind speak. You have to stop with the pouncing, Dee. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“Just until you convince me, and yourself, that you’re genuinely not interested, and you’re not just trying to fool yourself,” Dee grinned, a knowing glint in his eyes.

“This is insane!” Ryo slumped back onto the sofa, head in hands; Dee was across the room and sitting beside him almost immediately.

“Aw, c’mon, babe!”

“Don’t call me that!”

Dee ignored him. “It’s nothin’ to stress about, everything’s gonna work out in the end; you’ll see.”

Ryo didn’t say a word, just shook his head, shoulders slumping further; that was what worried him.

The End


End file.
